She's Mine
by kurapika29
Summary: "This time, I'll be the one... to protect Uni-chan's heart..." enough said. A tiny bit of spoilers if you haven't read the manga and only saw the anime.


**There isn't enough of either Gamma X Uni or Byakuran X Uni**

 **Credit to my beta,** **Panda Master X,**

* * *

Chapter 1

Meeting her in that time and place again, even if for a different reason, made the man feel a surge of happiness as he watches her smile. Knowing that she'll be able to grow up normally now that the conflict and battling with the Vindice is finally over made the man giddy. He couldn't help but grin as he she interacts with the two children by her side. A girl with long blue hair, and a boy with wavy green hair played around her. A man with gelled back blonde hair interrupted his focus, and he stopped munching on the marshmallows in his hand.

"Why are you smiling like a creep while watching the princess like that, Byakuran? And how the heck are you still here living with us?!" The blonde said gruffly.

With his usual smile, the white haired man responded. "Aw, come on Gamma-kun. There should be no hard feelings between us. Besides, Uni-chan said it's fine if we stay with the Giglio Nero family.~"

The two men stared at one another, one smiling while the other had a frown. The tension between the two quickly died down as they heard a voice, "Gamma, you're back from your trip!" The two looked to see a young girl who was wearing the Giglio Nero clothing wave at them, "What are you waiting for Gamma-kun? Uni-chan is waiting for you. ~"

"You don't need to tell me that." the man retorted as he walked away.

Byakuran chuckled as he watch the man wearing the black suit quickly walk away to go greet Uni. As he watch them converse with one another, he felt a sharp pain in his heart, "Oh? what is this pain I'm feeling?" Byakuran thought, clenching his fists tightly while grabbing around the hem of his shirt. As he was lost in thoughts for a bit, he came up with the solution, "Maybe, I'm just hungry for more marshmallows." Believing that was the case, Byakuran cheerfully got up and walked into the kitchen to get more marshmallows. But eating more marshmallows didn't solve the problem with his heart, "There is only one solution left! I need to talk to someone about these stuff!" Byakuran quickly left the kitchen with a bag of marshmallows.

* * *

 **A few hours later,**

"And that's how I end up here, talking to you Shou-chan." Byakuran commented as he look around in the small room.

"Um… I know you wanted to talk to Shoichi about this, but why does it have to be in my room!? Couldn't you guys have talked about this at Shoichi's place?" the brunette retort.

"Yeah, you're disturbing the 10th!"

"What are you talking about Gokudera-kun? It's very typical to have a meeting in Tsunayoshi-kun's room, right Shou-chan?"

"Uh, I guess?" the one with the glasses replied a bit confused in where the conversation is now going to.

"If you're just playing around, can you leave Byakuran...? I doubt you actually need someone to help you with this problem. In fact, you probably already know the reason to the pain in your heart." the baby commented.

"You're no fun Reborn… But, you're right. I was just bored and wanted to bother you people." Byakuran replied back as he was getting out of the room through the window.

"There is still one more thing on my mind Byakuran. The person you like, is it perhaps… Uni or Gamma?" Gokudera asked.

Byakuran face darken but swiftly lighten up with a smile on his face, "Does it look like I swing that way? Besides, that bastard keeps hogging Uni-chan all to himself when I'm around. How dare he tries to keep her away from me, she is mine! Mine alone!"

"W-we were just making sure, haha!" Tsuna quickly replied as he covered Gokudera's mouth from saying any further.

As they silently watch Byakuran fly out of the window, the group took a deep breath once he was gone, "F-for a second there, I thought Byakuran was going to be like the future Byakuran and go crazy…" Tsuna remarked.

"You worry too much Tsuna. Now, let's continue your training to become the Neo Vongola Primo."

"What?! We're seriously gonna continue that!?"

* * *

 **Back at the Giglio Nero Mansion**

"Hmmhm, what should I do? Why am I struggling so much about something like this?" Byakuran muttered to himself as he enter the mansion later that night. While floating slowly into the living room, he levitate down onto the couch.

A familiar voice called to him as the lights turned on, "Is that you Byakuran?"

"Oh, Uni-chan!~ Why are you still awake?" Byakuran turned around to see her by the switch.

Uni gave a big smile as she responded, "I was worried about where you went Byakuran."

"That's so sweet of you to worry about me Uni-chan." said Byakuran as he got up to hug Uni tightly with his arms around her petite body.

"I just wanted to make sure you came back to me… a-and the Giglio Nero family too." Uni quickly replied as she moved Byakuran's arms and swiftly left the living room.

It took Byakuran a minute to realize what Uni just said and that sharp pain that he forgotten about finally disappeared. Byakuran chuckled as he started to remembered what he said when they were fighting against Colonello's team back then, _"This time, I'll be the one... to protect Uni-chan's heart…"_ At that time, he sacrificed himself so that Tsuna can get to his father and fight against him. Byakuran didn't regret sacrificing himself and in a way that was his declaration of love towards Uni. They are both similar in a certain aspect and she is the only one in the entire world that knows his weakness and yet their relationship can't get any closer than what they have at the present or that was what Byakuran thought until tonight he finally got his answer.

* * *

 **A/N: I just realize this chapter was all from Byakuran's point of view 0_0 didn't really intended for that. XD In the end this was a light romance between the two but if it was put into chapters I think the romance would have more to it. But i'll just leave it as a one-shot.**


End file.
